Sorry Noona
by OliYunjae
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pria yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai, Yunho sudah bertunangan dengan Kim (Go) Ahra..namun Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong yang cantik..(weird summary,sorry)..SHORT STORY ! YUNJAE ! Slight YUN-AHRA ! END ! Newbie-Oline


**Title : Sorry Noona****  
****Writer : Oline****  
****Pair : Yunjae, Yunahra*oek*****  
****Genre : Romance,little bit NC, etc**

**Cast : Go Ahra, our forever magnae Shim Max Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : This story purely mine, but Yunjae's not mine.**

******WARNING !**

******BOYS LOVE,bisa bikin MUNTAH saat membacanya, PENDEK ! ALUR CEPAT !**

**Please, if you don't like itu just don't read it. Arigatou.**

******:::YUNJAE:::**

.

.

_'..cinta kadang tidak masuk akal, membuat semuanya terasa aneh..'__  
_

Sosok Jaejoong berdiri didepan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar. Wajah cantiknya yang dihiasi make up tipis serta kaca mata berukuran cukup besar yang menutup kedua mata indahnya.

Belum lagi sweater hitam dengan bulu yang mengitari area lehernya yang kini ia gunakan, makin membuat sosok lelaki cantik itu tampak sempurna. 

Sungguh menawan._  
_

. 

"Yun, perkenalkan, dia Jaejoong. Adikku." 

"Hai, Kim Jaejoong. Aku adiknya Ahra noona." 

"Aku Jung Yunho." 

Mata besar Jaejoong memandang kagum sosok tampan dengan suit hitam yang melekat ditubuh atletis itu. Jaejoong terpana, tidak aneh jika ia yang notabene seorang laki-laki memandang kagum kepada laki-laki lainnya, karena dia seorang Gay dan ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Tunangan kakaknya sendiri.

**Jung Yunho.****  
**

.

.

Jaejoong awalnya tidak ingin terlalu memaksakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu-Yunho-karena ia merasa masih punya harga diri yang tinggi untuk tidak merebut tunangan kakaknya sendiri, lagipula Jaejoong sangat menyayangi saudari perempuannya itu.

Namun Jaejoong mulai sadar.

_Yunho..lelaki itu juga sering memperhatikannya diam-diam.__  
_  
Mengamati seluruh lekuk tubuh indahnya secara diam-diam saat lelaki tampan itu berkunjung keapartemen Ahra,tempat Jaejoong tinggal sekarang.

Dan Jaejoong cukup sadar, Yunho juga tertarik padanya.

Jaejoong rasa, lelaki itu sudah terjerat kedalam pesona kecantikan dan keindahannya. 

.

.

Jaejoong berdiam diri didalam apartemen milik Ahra, sedangkan dua pasangan yang sudah bertunangan itu sedang jalan-jalan sejak dua jam yang lalu, untuk menemani Ahra berbelanja di mall.

Pria cantik itu melirik pantulan dirinya dicermin seukuran badan yang berasa tidak jauh darinya. Oh great, ia tampak cantik dan menggoda, dengan baju V-neck hitam bersama celana pendek mirip hotpants yang mengekspose paha mulusnya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa ia berdandan 'cantik' malam ini, namun ia hanya ingin melakukannya setelah tahu Yunho sering berkunjung keapartemennya dan Noonanya.

Mungkinkah Jaejoong mencoba menggoda pria itu ?

Jaejoong merasa dirinya sudah mulai gila.

.

.

"Oppa, kau duduklah disini..aku mandi dulu ya. Aku akan menyuruh Jae yang menemanimu."

Ahra berseru kepada Yunho lalu mencium pipi namja tampan itu dan beranjak menaiki tangga.

Yunho terdiam memperhatikan sekitar rumah. Diam-diam mata tajamnya menerawang mencari keberadaan 'sosok' yang menarik perhatiannya selama 2 minggu ini. Sosok yang entah mengapa menurutnya seribu kali lebih cantik dan menawan dibandingkan dengan tunangannya sendiri.

"Ehem.."

Yunho menoleh saat suara deheman seseorang menyapa telingannya. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah saat melihat sosok cantik itu berjalan menghampirinya perlahan. Langkah kaki jenjangnya begitu membuat Yunho terpana, kaki Jaejoong begitu indah.

"Hai Jae.."

Yunho menyapa terlebih dahulu, ia mengamati dandanan Jaejoong hari ini. Hell ! Dia tampak lebih cantik dan menggoda malam ini right ? walaupun pada malam-malam biasanya, Jaejoong selalu terlihat cantik dan menggoda, namun malam ini dandanan Jaejoong lebih 'berani' dari biasanya.

"Hai.."

Jaejoong menjawab lalu duduk disamping Yunho. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, menciptakan suasana yang cukup canggung antara mereka berdua. Sebab selama Jaejoong tinggal dirumah Ahra, tidak sekalipun mereka mengobrol berdua seperti sekarang. 

"Ehm.."

Yunho berdehem pelan mencoba membuang kegugupannya. Ia memperhatikan paha putih yang kini terpampang didepannya. Memandangnya intens dari atas pangkal paha Jaejoong dan turun kearah jari kakinya yang begitu indah.

Kaki itu begitu mulus dan jenjang, Yunho bahkan ragu jika sepasang kaki itu adalah milik seorang pria. Namun, matanya menerawang kewajah Jaejoong dan hal itu membuatnya tidak ragu.

Wajah yang cantik dengan kaki yang cantik, bukankah itu sungguh perpaduan yang sangat sempurna ?

"Kau..tidak kepanasan dengan jas mu itu, hyung ?,"

Yunho terkejut saat pria manis itu terlebih dahulu berbicara padanya. Terlebih lagi, ia melihat gerlingan nakal dimata bulat nan indah itu. Hal itu cukup membuat dada bidang Yunho berdebar tidak karuan.

"Ehm..ah ! Ya."

Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bersikap cool dan gentle. Dia tidak mau tampak bodoh dihadapan pria cantik itu.

Yunho melepaskan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya membuat tubuh atletis dan terbentuknya terpampang dihadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggerling penuh godaan. Pria cantik itu perlahan mendekat kearah Yunho dan memegang pundak kanan Yunho.

"Hyung terlihat pegal, bagaimana..emm kalau kupijati sebentar ?,"

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, namun kemudian pria tampan itu memasang senyum tak kalah menggoda kearah Jaejoong.

"Ah, tentu saja..cantik." 

.

.

" ..ahh.."

Entah sejak kapan, kedua pria itu kini bergumul diatas sofa merah yang terdapat dikediaman Ahra.

Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho bersama kedua bibir mereka yang saling bergumul. Tangan Yunho bergerak menjamah seluruh tubuh mulus Jaejoong dan membelai tubuh mulus itu dengan lembut.

"Ahh.."

Jaejoong mendesah kalau tangan kanan Yunho meremas dadanya cukup keras, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik rambut Yunho membuat bibir mereka terpisah.

"Kau sangat menyukai dadaku eum ?,"

"Of course, mereka sangat indah..cantik."

Yunho mendesis ditelinga Jaejoong sambil memberikan satu jilatan sensual dibagian sensitive pria cantik itu lalu ia kembali membawa pria itu kedalam ciuman panas lagi,namun.. 

**Drap drap****  
**

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan merapikan penampilannya saat mendengar langkah Ahra yang menuruni tangga.

Ia melirik Yunho yang juga tengah merapikan rambut spike'nya yang diacak-acak oleh tangan naughty Jaejoong.

Yunhopun melirik Jaejoong dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, disanalah benang kasat mata antara mereka mulai tersambung. 

. 

. 

"Ah..ah..ah.."

Tubuh Jaejoong terlonnjak-lonjak perlahan saat pria tampan dan gagah yang berada diatasnya menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Jaejoong tanpa henti.

"Ah..i-ini..nikmat..ahh.."

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil terus menghentakkan kejantanan kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan indahnya keleher kokoh Yunho dan mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Ia tidak menyangka, ia akan bercinta dengan lelaki yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya sendiri saat kakaknya sedang sibuk memilih gaun pengantin dibutik.

"Ahhh..Yunnieeee.."

Jaejoong mengerang bersama dengan cairannya yang keluar serta cairan sperma Yunho yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Hhh..hh."

Suara nafas berat terdengar mendominasi ruangan yang merupakan kamar Jaejoong itu. Yunho meletakan kepalanya diatas dada Jaejoong sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia kemudian mencium dada Jaejoong dan mulai menghisap puting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, namun ada sebuah sebuah penyesalan yang samar terlihat dibibir merahnya.

_'Maafkan aku, Noona.'__  
_

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikahi Noona, Yun ?,"

Yunho yang sedang sibuk menciumi pundak 'kekasih'nya itu menghentikan aksinya. Ie melirik Jaejoong dan melihat ekpressi sedih terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu,sayang ? Apa aku sanggup melepaskanmu huh ?,"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, tangan mungilnya mematikan gas kompor dan berbalik mengaitkan kedua tangannya dileher pria tampan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku kadang merasa bersalah pada Ahra noona."

Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sedih, ia menunduk dalam mencoba menutupi matanya yang mulai memerah dan berair.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, ia memberikan sebuah ciuman manis dibibir mungil itu dan tersenyum.

"Kita sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam cinta ini, Jae. Jadi jangan ada penyesalan apapun sekarang eum ? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ahra noona ?,"

"Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"Apa kau mencintainya ?,"

Yunho terdiam namun ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup bibir pria cantik itu.

"Tidak, cintaku hanya untukmu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis lagi, ia mencium bibir hati itu dan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yunho mendominasi dirinya. 

___Ukh..ia merasa cinta mereka akan menjadi semakin rumit.__  
_

. 

. 

. 

"Ukhh..khh." 

"Ukkkh..oekk.." 

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja ?," 

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan kearah Ahra sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia cukup tahu.

Ia sedang hamil sekarang. Bahkan kini kehamilannya menginjak usia 3 bulan. Ia mengetahuinya 3 bulan yang lalu saat memeriksakan diri disalah satu rumah sakit di Korea.

Tidak heran juga jika mengingat hampir setiap malam ia menginap diapartemen Yunho dan melayani pria tampan itu layaknya seorang istri.

"Mungkin, aku hanya kurang sehat noona." 

Bohong Jaejoong. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman kepada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah. Ah Jae, bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu padamu ?,"

"Oh baik." 

. 

. 

. 

"Aku rasa, Yunho selingkuh."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kearah Ahra saat mendengarkan pernyataan wanita itu. 

Bagaimana bisa saudari perempuanya itu tahu ?

"Aku sering datang keapartemennya dan saat aku akan masuk aku sering mendengar suara desahan dari dalam apartemenya..hiks."

Jaejoong makin merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Yunho, dan kini ia mengandung buah cinta mereka.

_'Maafkan aku noona..maaf.'__  
_

. 

. 

. 

"Ehhm..ahhh.."

Yunho terus melahap bibir tipis Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu dan meremas dada pria cantik itu dengan sensual.

"Yunnieeeh..wait.."

Jaejoong menarik wajah Yunho menjauh dan menatap mata tajam pria tampan yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa sayang ? Kau tidak ingin melayaniku hari ini hum ?,"

"Tidak..hanya saja,aku.."

"Apa ?,"

"Aku hamil, Yun."

Yunho terdiam, ia menatap wajah pria cantik itu dan mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun, ia tidak menemukan setitik kebohonganpun dimata indah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau..benar-benar hamil ?,"

"Iya..untuk itu, cepat nikahi aku.."  
Pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. 

. 

. 

"APAAA ?,"

Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia melihat ayah dan ibu Ahra menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Maafkan aku paman, aku merasa tidak cocok lagi dengan Ahra. Lagipula, kekasihku sudah hamil 3 bulan." Ucap Yunho jujur, mengundang sebuah decakan tidak percaya dari kedua orang tua Ahra dan Ahra sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau membatalkan pernikahan kita yang hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi Yun hiks ?,"

Ahra menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Yunho dan menangis penuh kesedihan dan kecewa. Ia tidak menyangka, jalinan cinta yang sudah mereka rajut selama hamper 6 tahun tidak akan mampu membuat cinta mereka bertahan seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Yunho.

Ia kemudian melepaskan cincin pertunangan yang hampir 1 tahun ini melekat dijarinya. Ia meletakkan cincin itu diatas meja kaca itu lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Yunho hanya pria dewasa yang mampu memilih mana yang terbaik, dan ia yakin Jaejoonglah yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bagimu tidak bertemu dengan orang tua dan Noona'mu lagi baby ?,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan menghilang dari hidup mereka sudah cukup menjadi hukuman bagiku."

Yunho memeluk pria cantik yang tengah hamil 8 bulan itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Ahra noona pasti sangat membenciku jika mereka tahu kalau orang yang menjadi penyebab kegagalan pernikahannya adalah adiknya sendiri."

Yunho menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, ia kemudian meraih wajah cantik itu menghadap kearahnya lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut.

"Akulah yang bersalah." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum gentel.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku akan pesonamu, my Princess."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Yunho, membiarkan Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mereka dan memulai cumbuan panas penuh cinta. 

. 

. 

**2 Years later****  
**

Jaejoong memperhatikan cincin cartier yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Tidak terasa, sudah 2 tahun sejak ia menikah dengan Yunho. Ia merasa bahagia walaupun akhirnya ia harus berpisah dengan keluarganya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyesal. Segala resiko yang ada sudah Jaejoong terima dengan tulus.

"Mmaaa..mommyyyy.."

Yunho tersadar saat sebuah tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok mungil itu merengek dengan wajah lucu kearahnya.

Putranya yang bernama Changmin itu begitu tampan dan begitu menyerupai wajah sang suami. Jaejoong bahagia telah melahirkan Changmin untuk Yunho dan ia merasa semakin mantap untuk terus hidup dengan Yunho dan sang anak.

"Jae, Minnie menyusu lagi ?,"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara Yunho menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok gagah suaminya yang berbalutkan suit hitam elegan.

"Ya, dia terus merengek sepanjang hari.."

Yunho tersenyum dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, ia melihat putranya kini mulai menutup kedua matanya yang tampak sudah mengantuk sambil terus menghisap puting ibunya.

"Lelah ?,"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia mengendus-endus leher putih istrinya dan tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong mulai mengelus-elus dan menekan kejantanannya dari luar.

"Lelah? Tentu saja aku tidak. Tidak ada kata lelah untuk mencintaimu, Jae."

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, merasakan begitu banyak cinta yang tumbuh dihati mereka. 

Jaejoong pikir, cintanya memang sudah salah sejak awal. Namun, cintanya juga terlalu indah dan manis untuk ia lupakan.

_This love's sweeter than a candy._

**END**

**Note : Just short story tak jelas. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah review dan baca ff saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf jika masih banyak typo , saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. :)**

**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twitter : carolineinka**

**Last,**

**Review please**


End file.
